Complicated, huh?
by damsel in the pain
Summary: "...aku memang hanya sedang jatuh cinta padamu, aku menyukaimu..."


**Complicated, huh?**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**COMPLICATED, HUH? © JUST SEE WHO I AM**

**FALL TO PIECES © AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (I'm big fan of this pair LoL)**

**So many miss typo(s) here, I'm not a perfect person ('/I\')**

**Summary: "...Terserah kau mau bilang aku gay, nyatanya memang aku hanya ingin duduk disini dan memandangmu saja, kau pikir aku ingin ngobrol? Tidak kok, aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu. Apa mentang-mentang kau pernah melihatku menangis, lantas kau bisa seenaknya, Teme? Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya, karena..aku..memang hanya sedang jatuh cinta padamu...", ucap Naruto sambil terisak.**

**Genre: hurt/comfort**

**I'm a newbie, hope you all enjoy this, cause this is my first fict, don't like don't read (as the other authors do in their warning of story), and this is oneshot, Fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne inspiring me to write this story. But just some lyrics that matching with this story, khukhukhu. Really, it's not like that song at all...**

**Happy reading^^**

**((((((((((((18041995))))))))))))**

Mungkin hari ini bukanlah awal untuk hari yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Naruto, pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki yang tinggal dengan ibu semata wayangnya itu. Dan memang baginya tidak ada hari menyenangkan baginya karena...

"NARUTOOOOO...CEPAT BANGUUUUUN!", teriak sang ibu dengan indahnya tepat di samping telinga Naruto yang masih setia bergelung pada selimut hangatnya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Jangan khawatir, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya detak jantungnya seperti lari sprint dan sepertinya Ia hanya harus pergi ke dokter THT(a: tabahkanlah hatimu, Naruto, tabahlah dari siksa orang tuamu -.-").

"Kaa-san, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membangunkanku sambil membangunkan tetangga?", tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipi, kesal(a: imut banget .). "Apa maksudmu, hah?", sang kaa-san a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina sambil memiringkan kepala dan memasang muka bingung yang terkesan imut juga.

Mereka sekeluarga ini adalah makhluk-makhluk manis yang tidak sadar kalau manis. Mungkin karena kurang peka, kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh. Yare-yare...

"Lupakan kaa-san. Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kalau aku bukan anakmu, aku akan menyerangmu", ucap Naruto asal sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sementara sang ibu masih terdiam sambil memikirkan pertanyaan anaknya yang ambigu itu.

1 detik

2 detik

5 jam(r: kelamaan woy)

Tidak-tidak, 5 detik kemudian...

"Maksudmu menyerang kaa-san, kau mau membunuh kaa-san begitu hah, dasar anak kurang ajar kau Narutoooooo...", teriaknya secara gaje. Author bingung, kenapa keluarga ini seperti ini. Payah (*taboked by NaruKushi).

**(((((((((((18041995)))))))))))**

Mari kita tinggalkan keluarga bodoh itu(*di rasengan). Sekarang ini Naruto sudah ada di sekolahnya, Konoha International High School(KIHS). Dia sudah duduk manis di meja tempat ia biasa duduk, sambil memasang muka madesu, ia lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk diantara kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan ke meja. Jelas sekali ia berniat tidur dan mungkin ingin melanjutkan mimpi in...

"Kyaaaaa, Sasu-sama...hari ini duduklah denganku"

"Terimalah bentou buatanku Sasu-sama"

"Kyaaa...kyaaaa...kyaaaa(a: kok malah kaya Andre?-.-")

...dahnya.

"Hah...", Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. Rencana tidurnya hancur lebur sudah. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah keramaian yang terjadi di luar kelas itu. Ya, kejadian itu memang di luar kelas, tapi mungkin satu penjuru sekolah akan mendengar teriakan tak penting itu. Ia menatap satu-satunya orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, badan tinggi tegap, rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang seperti duckbutt. Naruto ingin tertawa saat memikirkan rambutnya, huh. Dia memang sangat tampan, mungkin tertampan se KIHS ini, entahlah. Yang jelas lelaki itu adalah _the most wanted guy_ di sana. Oh ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu namanya kan. Ya, Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari pemilik sekaligus donatur terbesar KIHS ini.

Tapi bukan itu semua lho yang membuat Naruto tak henti menatapnya, melainkan kelamnya malam tanpa bintang yang seakan bisa Ia lihat dari mata onyx sang pemuda raven. Mata yang mempesona dan menjeratnya untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Huh, mempesona? Jangan katakan kalian tidak tahu... Ya, sang Uzumaki ini memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini, dan mimpi indah yang tadi ia maksud untuk diteruskan pun adalah mimpi tentang masa dimana Ia pertama kalinya merasa jatuh pada Sasuke, masa indah yang menyakitkan.

**Flashback ON: 1 years ago**

Seorang pemuda pirang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke lapangan basket milik KHIS, ia berharap teman-temannya masih ada di sana, untuk memberinya pengampunan. Ia telah melewatkan pertandingan penting antar kelas X karena harus menemani sang ibu untuk ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba pingsan saat dia hendak berangkat. Kiba, teman yang baru ia kenal 2 bulan ini, sudah berulang kali menghubunginya namun Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sang ibu. Bagaimanapun juga ibunya hanya punya dia, sebab sang ayah sudah lebih dulu dipanggil Sang Pencipta. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Namun apa daya, rupanya teman-temannya memang sudah tidak ada. Jelas, ia sudah terlambat 1 jam lebih. "Hah..hah..hah...", helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya, ia memang berlari dari rumah sakit sampai ke lapangan ini, wajar ia lelah.

"Hah..hah..hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks...", helaan nafas yang berubah menjadi isakan kecil ini tak ubahnya membuat si pemuda pirang berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang sudah turun ke pipinya itu dengan satu tangannya. Namun, rupanya sang air mata tak mau kalah sehingga dia tetap keluar. "Berhentilah, jangan cengeng, Naruto", ucapnya menyemangati diri sambil terus menghapus air matanya. Katakanlah dia orang yang berisik, dan cerewet. Tapi dia adalah orang yang cengeng jika menyangkut sahabatnya. Ia tahu ia sangat diharapkan dalam lomba ini. Ia begitu semangat dan terus berlatih. Ia benar-benar takut mengecewakan mereka. Dan kini sekarang ketakutannya justru menjadi nyata. Ia terus-menerus menangis dan menghapusnya, lagi dan lagi. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada orang di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau laki-laki, Dobe?", ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto lantas menoleh mendengar panggilan berupa hinaan meluncur dari mulut seseorang. Dan heck, bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya. Kenapa laki-laki ini menghinanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Kenapa kau memanggilku Dobe, huh?", tanya Naruto seraya berbalik menghadap sang penghina tadi. "Hn, pantas saja, suaramu cempreng dan wajahmu seperti perempuan. Tidak heran kalau kau cengeng", ucap sang penghina-yang diketahui bernama Sasuke- ini pada si Dobe, ehem, maksudnya Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu lantas geram. Ia melayangkan satu tangan kanannya pada Sasuke, niatnya sih mau mukul tapi malah...

Grep. Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. Kini posisinya terjebak, tangan kanan yang tadinya hendak ia pakai untuk memukul justru malah sekarang berada menempel di pinggang bagian belakangnya, dan tangan kirinya ada di dekat leher bagian depannya. Kenapa gitu? Tentu karena Sasuke yang melakukannya. Kini posisi Naruto seperti sandera dalam sebuah drama action.

"Lepas, Teme. Apa-apaan kau?", seru Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun? Tidak kenal mau main pukul? Aku punya nama, Dobe", ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku tidak peduli dan aku juga tidak bertanya namamu, aku minta kau melepaskanku, dan jangan berkata soal sopan santun kalau kau sendiri tidak punya, Teme!", ucap naruto sambil terus meronta.

"Cih, kau memang liar, Dobe. Kau harus memohon tau! Jadi aku baru akan melepasmu, begini, Sasuke-sama, aku mohon lepaskan aku, ayo cepat lakukan!", ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "It makes no sense. Why do I have to say it? For the God's sake I'll never do it", ucap Naruto sok nginggris. "Kalau begitu", ucap Sasuke ambigu. Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi detik selanjutnya dia menahan napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menggigit dan menghisap kuat leher Naruto sambil menyeringai merasakan reaksi dari Naruto, lantas ia menutup matanya. Ia tahu dengan jelas Naruto pasti sangat shock. Tapi entah kenapa sejak melihat pemuda ini masuk ke lapangan dan kemudian menangis, timbul niat untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Lantas ia dekati Naruto, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak tahu cara membuat orang terhibur, maka keluarlah kalimat hinaan tadi.

Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Matanya, mata pemuda pirang yang kini sedang ia beri hickey itu berwarna biru langit. Biru yang setiap hari ia lihat dari atap. Biru yang ia suka. Namun, ia adalah Uchiha yang tidak gampang terlena, maka ia melanjutkan aksi menghinanya tadi. Apapun asal pemuda ini tidak menangis lagi dihadapannya, ia lakukan. Toh, untuk apa ia pikirkan. Tapi lagi-lagi, saat ia sekarang berhasil menyandera pemuda pirang ini, ia malah terpikat akan aroma tubuh yang menguar dari pemuda pirang ini, dan jadilah sekarang ia memberi hickey pada... Tunggu, hickey...

"Hei, kau gila ya Teme. Apa-apaan ini? Kau gay?", ucap Naruto saat berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Sebenarnya sih emang dilepasin sama Sasuke. Naruto memegang lehernya dengan tidak percaya. ' Aku diberi hickey oleh cowok? Damn it!', batinnya

"Kau bilang aku gay? Hah, kita buktikan siapa yang gay disini!", ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melumat bibir Naruto tanpa segan.

"engh...enh...", desah Naruto disela-sela ciumannya. Kaki Naruto serasa lemas dan ia sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Ia masih berdiri karena tubuhnya dipegang Sasuke, ia yakin setelah ini dia ambruk. Ciuman ini membuat Naruto...menginginkan untuk tidak dihentikan. 'Aneh', pikirnya

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, yang jelas ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, 5 menit. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka karena desakan kebutuhan oksigen bagi keduanya. Ia terlihat sedikit terengah-engah, sementara Naruto, dia sudah terduduk di lantai sejak tadi Sasuke melepaskan tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan dia terlihat sangat lemas. Napasnya pun terengah-engah. Sasuke yang melihat itu diam tak berkomentar, lantas beberapa saat kemudian ia beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Sekarang kita tahu kan, kau yang gay, Dobe. Bukan aku", ucapnya datar tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. "Dan satu hal lagi...kau sudah tidak menangis", setelah kalimat itu, yang terdengar hanya suara pintu tertutup.

Naruto memang sudah tidak menangis sekarang tanpa ia sadari. Wajahnya pun sudah berangsur-angsur pulih. Tapi kini, ia merasa sangat sedih. "Kenapa memang kalau gay? Dia sendiri yang menciumku, sialan", ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

**Flashback OFF**

Rasanya tiap mengingat kejadian itu Naruto ingin sekali memegang bibirnya. Rasa dari bibir sang Uchiha masih terukir jelas dalam ingatan sang Uzumaki. Naruto sendiri juga heran, karena setelah kejadian itu, melihat Sakura -gadis impiannya dulu- tidak membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti biasa. Akan tetapi justru saat melihat sang Uchiha (Naruto tahu segala tentangnya sehari setelah insiden ciuman itu) Naruto merasa jantungnya ingin pergi dari tempatnya berdiam selama ini. Awalnya dia stress sendiri, masak iya dia gay? Tapi lama kelamaan Naruto mau menerima orientasi seksualnya itu. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak ada niat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang sudah membuatnya menjadi gay. Karena selama ini, yang keluar dari mulut Naruto memang tidak pernah kata-kata pujian untuk sang Uchiha, melainkan hinaan. Karena begitulah cara agar mereka dekat. Hell yeah, Naruto yakin Sasuke normal, karena setelah ciuman itu, Sasuke bersikap normal seperti biasa, tidak seperti Naruto yang wajahnya selalu memerah tiap bertemu. Huh, sang Uchiha benar, Naruto adalah gay tulen(*rasenshuriken)

Tapi Naruto juga tidak mau Sasuke jauh dengannya, demi hatinya sendiri. Maka ia memutuskan untuk –berpura-pura- bersikap biasa. Naruto masih berada dalam angan-angannya sendiri saat sebuah tas dilemparkan begitu saja oleh sesorang ke atas mejanya. Naruto yang tersadar lantas melihat sang pelaku dan tersenyum tipis saat tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah sang pencuri hatinya. Namun senyumnya hilang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi lagi meninggalkan kelas tanpa melakukan "ritual" pagi mereka. Naruto menautkan alis, 'kenapa dengan si Teme?'

**((((((((((18041995)))))))))))**

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan teriakan memuja dari para gadis ababil dihadapannya itu, terus berjalan menuju ke tempat yang ia sukai, atap. Biasanya dia kesana saat istirahat bersama Naruto, teman sebangkunya sejak duduk di kelas XI ini, tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi sendiri. Sesampainya di atap ia lantas berbaring di lantai dan memandang langit. Langit itu begitu biru dan cerah. Tapi tiba-tiba langit itu berubah menjadi kecil sekecil pupil mata manusia. Ah, ternyata si Dobe Naruto.

"Kau menggangguku memandang langit, Dobe. Minggir!", ucap Sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus seraya menyingkir dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hendak pergi meninggalkan atap hanya menghela napas. "Aku menyuruhmu minggir, Dobe, bukan pergi", ucapnya sambil memutar mata.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik aku pergi, Teme? Toh, kau takkan menanggapiku jika sedang memandang langit, huh", ucap si pirang sambil duduk di samping Sasuke. "Hn, aku hanya malas melihat orang menangis", ucap Sasuke asal. Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan senang hati memberikan death glare yang dengan senang hati diterima Sasuke tanpa harus merasa takut. Hey, Uchiha terkenal dengan death glare yang paling mematikan kan? Punya si pirang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Aku kan hanya pernah menangis sekali di depanmu, kenapa kau ungkit-ungkit terus?", ucap Naruto dengan muka merah, karena ia mengucapkannya sambil mengingat "kejadian" setelah menangis dulu.

Terdengar dengusan dari Sasuke, lantas ia mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk seperti Naruto, dan kemudian ia menatap Naruto. "Naruto...", ucapnya

"Hn?", jawab si pirang sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri tanpa memandang Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naruto, bukan Dobe seperti biasanya.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam, mencermati tingkah laku Naruto dengan amat teliti. "Apa kau memang gay, Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu memandangiku, dan mengikutiku? Berusaha memancingku untuk bertengkar denganmu. Bersikukuh ingin sebangku denganku saat pembagian tempat duduk, melakukannya seolah-olah kita teman, padahal kau tahu seperti apa aku menganggapmu", ucap Sasuke tanpa tanda jeda. Sejenak, terlihat Naruto sulit bernapas, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Dan yang paling penting...apa kau...menyukaiku?", sambung Sasuke sedikit ragu. Naruto benar-benar terkejut, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Mungkin hari ini benar-benar bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. "Apa kau jijik dengan gay, Sasuke?", ucapnya. Entah darimana keberaniannya untuk berbicara datang. Dan tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya terhenyak.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau memberiku hickey, kenapa kau menciumku, kenapa kau membuatku merasa aku ada yang memiliki, huh? Kenapa kau melakukannya jika kau memang jijik dengan gay, hah, kau mau bilang kau tidak sadar saat itu, kau mau bilang kalau kau hanya ingin mengetes apakah aku gay atau tidak begitu, huh?", Naruto tidak sadar bahwa nada bicara yang ia gunakan semakin lama semakin meninggi, seiring dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya.

"..."

"Soal aku menyukaimu atau tidak apa penting untukmu? Asalkan kau tidak menyukaiku maka hal itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu kan? Kenapa sih, kau ini selalu menyebalkan, Teme? Terserah kau mau bilang aku gay, nyatanya memang aku hanya ingin duduk disini dan memandangmu saja, kau pikir aku ingin ngobrol? Tidak kok, aku tidak mau ngobrol denganmu. Apa mentang-mentang kau pernah melihatku menangis, lantas kau bisa seenaknya, Teme? Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya, karena..aku memang hanya sedang jatuh cinta padamu, aku menyukaimu, itu saja, lantas apa masalahnya sih?", ucap Naruto sambil terisak. Sejujurnya ia tidak tau apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu atap.

"Tenang saja Teme, aku tau kau hanya menganggapku sahabat, dan aku tidak meminta lebih dari itu kok", sambungnya lagi sambil menghadap Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan kemudian dia nyengir lebar yang terkesan terpaksa. Lalu ia pergi, Naruto melangkah dengan luka yang luar biasa parah di hatinya. 'Ah, mungkin 5 cup ramen tidak akan cukup', batinnya. Ia membiarkan air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya. Biarkan saja...mata ini pasti juga cukup lelah untuk menampungnya...

**((((((((((18041995))))))))))**

"Hah...", helaan napas terdengar dari seseorang yang kini sedang duduk memandang langit. "Aku memang jahat sekali hari ini langit, sudah menyakiti dua hati sekaligus. Maaf...Naruto. Dan maaf juga untuk...untuk hatiku sendiri", ucap pemuda yang sedang memegang dadanya itu sambil menangis dalam diam. Sasuke mengerti perasaan Naruto padanya, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ia harus bertindak. Dan ia memang sengaja menanyakan ini, agar mereka tak berlarut-larut. Agar mereka tak terjatuh semakin dalam, agar mereka tahu posisi mereka. Bahwa kenyataan keduanya adalah lelaki adalah satu fakta yang cukup menjadi alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa.

Maaf atas semuanya, bagiku terlalu sulit semua ini. Uchiha, perusahaan, pandangan mata orang yang pasti tidak setuju, aku belum siap untuk hal itu. Mungkin kita belum jodoh...gomenasai, ne... Naruto.

**END**

Is it too fast?

Should I make the sequel?

Review minna^.^

It's okay about flame, I'll accept it with pleasure, but don't forget to log-in, cuz just losers that hiding J


End file.
